Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tw2ooe: Da SMish Mention
by Dr. VideoGame
Summary: A poorly (Brilliantly) done sequel to Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction by Elemental-Knowledge and DrVideoGame. This intentionally poorly written collection of mindless drabbles includes such spelling mistakes as lokedoked and inococonte. The main premise is Sanic must team up with Malleo to stop Mastah Hadn but it's very loose. Contains some Sanic X Smus shipping. Parody of Bad-FanFics.
1. Chapta Onz

**Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tw2oo: Da Smish Mention**

"**Parody Alert! Fanfictions (Hopefully) don't get this bad!"**

Onz Deh, Sanic da hegehoge ree-turnn 2 da Smish turneemente. Hi al-reddy 1 chocoocococococlattte 4 life butt becomed obees adn wantnd 2 brun of da calorees. Sow, (s)he decideded 2 entre da smish turnee 4 som chococolate adn fitniss. (s)he evan herd dat Wee Fitt Trainah wuld hlep hmi.

Wehn Sanic arriveded att da Turneementre, hi wuz greteted bi da mastah hadn.

"Hiz Sanic, welcone 2 da Smish Mention. Laa yur frends frim da list stree R bck 4 moar!"

"Mastah Hadn, U R evoll adn Ai dohn't leik da evel peoplepee."

"Ai hade an chagne if hurt!"

"OOOKKKKKKAYYYY"

Sow, Sanic wnet 2 tha lobee were (s)he saw da charactres form da frits stree. DERE WUZ MALLEO ADN WEEGE AND SMUS ADN FIX MCCHOUD ADN MGAMON ADN LITTTL MAK ADN ROSAMIA ADN ROOBIN ADN LUCINO ADN NSEE ADN DOCTA MALLEO ADN BOB DA ROBOOT ADN SHLUK ADN KRIBEE ADN YOSHEE ADN METAL NIGHT ADN CAPTIN FALCOON ADN PIK MEN ADN OLIMOOR ADN ICK ADN CHARIBARD ADN SQUIRTTTLEE ADN VENISSORE ADN MOOTOO ADN PEEKACHOO ADN PALOOTINA ADN PITT ADN SHIK ADN ZEEROH SOOT SMUS ADN ZELLDAHHH ADN LNIK ADN GANOON ADN BOWZA ADN DINKEY KING ADN DOODY KING ADN FALL CO. ADN GREEN NINJAH ADN ICK CLIMERS ADN KONG DEEEDEEDE ADN JIGGLEPIFF ADN PEECHOO ADN SNACK ADN TWOON LICK ADN VILAGEER ADN WAREEO ADN WEEFIT TRAINAH ADN WLOF ADN YONG LICK ADN MEE ADN DEH WEHRE ILL DEHRE N ILL CIPS.

Sanic den saw Smus adn wuz embarersesed becuz h(s)e maed an fase leik ;) adn wuz trining 2 sedooce Sanic. Butt Sanic Now betterer adn decideded 2 tak an wilk. Hee passeded bi Mastah Hadn adn Cra-zee Hadn adn fund dem takling.

"Hay Crazee hadn, Ai haev a evel ideaaa. Wut of wii tair dwn da Smish Mention 2 maek moar boar-ing platfroms 4 da smish turnee."

"Dats grate, letts doo itt cuz itz evill adn wee 2 R evli."

Sanic wuz shacked adn sed 2 himshelf:;

"Oh Noes, I mst sav da Smish Mention… butt hao?"

**Twoo B Continuet?**

**/Auter's Not/ I hop U leik da frist chaptatatr off Fanfriction: da Fanfaction tw2oo. Iss da squeal to Fanfriction: da Fanfaction bi Elemental-Knowledge and . U cann fidn da stree att Elemental-Knowledge's profile.**

_Exuentzz_

**/Author's Note/ THIS IS A PARODY. NEITHER ELEMENTAL-KNOWLEDGE NOR I WRITE LIKE THIS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR FLAME!**


	2. Supra Fitting Roboot: MgaMan (Butle T2o)

**Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction is proudly presented by: AntiAllee**

**A fake Pharmaceutical company you've trusted since 200x**

**Supra Fittting Robooot: MgaMAn (Da MgaMan entre da butle 2)**

Mastah Hadn lokeeded att Sanic adn sed.

"Sow, Thy C U Hvee discdkoevefvverd mi plen. Nao, preparee 2 Dye. Mgaman, U now wut 2 doo."

**Sanic lokeoedkeodk shacked adn reeplyed**

"MgaMeng, thy taught wii werre alyes."

"Noo Sanic, itt stated Onz Deh wen U hit mee wit da chococolatetete swrod adn thy dieded. Dats becuz mgaman iss allerigigigic 2 chocococococococolatte."

"Den wiy di u entre da butle 4 chococolatte?!"

"Cuz thy new itt bugeeded u. Nao, thy now wut yur alergigic 2… Ploenen"

mGAmAN DRAWDEDED DA POLENEN swrod adn sanic gotz da chcocococolatte swrod.

Da swrods clished adn classheed adn den Sanic adn Mgaman hit eech udder att da sam tim.

Mgaman dieded again adn Sanic wuz chalking.

"Don't worry Sonic, I've got your back. It's me, the AntiAllee man here to clean all your sinuses like that, so that you can go back to fighting Master Hand. Here, try some."

"Thanks AntiAllee man, now my sinuses are cured."

"Really?"

"No, you just handed me a few tictacs. But tictacs are how I cure my allergies. That's the Sanic Immune System."

"Good to hear!"

De anteeal;ee meng wocked of da stag adn Sanic faceded da Mastah Hadn.

Den Malleo wocked n cuz itt wuz an cost-overt adn sed:

"Me got yur bck. Nao letts fit."

**T2woo B Con-tin-youed?  
><strong> 

_**/Auters Not/ Insret not hear!**_


	3. Da Smish Trunamente T2woo (silint Q's)

Nao. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duhh SECOndjefkde Squreeleelll

Sanic fehced da Mastah Hadn adn da mastah hadn maed an fase leik :3 Adn sed:

"Ai ama da incocococnente. Da MhgaMn whose nao bck 2 lif wuz evli. Nao, da seconde smish turnmantetrer wlli begni."

"Ohkayeyweygey"

Den Snaic getz reddee adn fced mgamn n da frist butle leik:

Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh _Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh_ Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh BUUM BUUM CRISH BUUM._

_Den Sanic frendiliyi0oyiiy fased malleo, hiss alliiei n da friendly weh:_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

Den dis happnenen:

hubtue ofj'e oifw idog j fr31nv;fi ecdqx osgv, fnuiekdm gnv jgrkfl wdbgnv jkm, fwdngv pjihf mwndcv jipk trf,nwd jihbvkt4end wvouhi jcgrmfd,nv jilcfwn bvpijtkrfdcwnv iocrfjkdbnv htrjkfnvuitjf eklnhmurkedsfnj4rkedh fncrkhngfu08t5i4rngfutij4rfnjrknfyutjibgrjio;hjgrwejkajkbglvrheofbgv7yuejrkdbngv8yut4ijrkednfyu4rjkednfjriegnfu5djr4kefnuhjr4bgibuerbgtuirehgujrbvgujerbgreuifhmnguirehgrebjgrfegjilfdksjng8ouroi3jklguetrhgyufrehf8ewrhnfuriwhjyriwqbguirwhqjuirepqjhguriepwnjhgureiqqqrqegqebfu2ryrbguyerogeurohwgiurehgureihrgprehgureiqugerigoeoeqerogrbhvguiowqhngfujriwnqgriwepungureiungerquipgrn

Soree, Ai Flee aslep n da compooujiter.

Nao, were where wii?

Ah Yse:

Nao. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duhh SECOndjefkde Squreeleelll

Sanic fehced da Mastah Hadn adn da mastah hadn maed an fase leik :3 Adn sed:

"Ai ama da incocococnente. Da MhgaMn whose nao bck 2 lif wuz evli. Nao, da seconde smish turnmantetrer wlli begni."

"Ohkayeyweygey"

Den Snaic getz reddee adn fced mgamn n da frist butle leik:

Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh _Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh_ Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Crish Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum Buum _Cirsh BUUM BUUM CRISH BUUM._

_Den Sanic frendiliyi0oyiiy fased malleo, hiss alliiei n da friendly weh:_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

_Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yehv Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Crish BUUM Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh Yeh_

Den dis happnenen:

hubtue ofj'e oifw idog j fr31nv;fi ecdqx osgv, fnuiekdm gnv jgrkfl wdbgnv jkm, fwdngv pjihf mwndcv jipk trf,nwd jihbvkt4end wvouhi jcgrmfd,nv jilcfwn bvpijtkrfdcwnv iocrfjkdbnv htrjkfnvuitjf eklnhmurkedsfnj4rkedh fncrkhngfu08t5i4rngfutij4rfnjrknfyutjibgrjio;hjgrwejkajkbglvrheofbgv7yuejrkdbngv8yut4ijrkednfyu4rjkednfjriegnfu5djr4kefnuhjr4bgibuerbgtuirehgujrbvgujerbgreuifhmnguirehgrebjgrfegjilfdksjng8ouroi3jklguetrhgyufrehf8ewrhnfuriwhjyriwqbguirwhqjuirepqjhguriepwnjhgureiqqqrqegqebfu2ryrbguyerogeurohwgiurehgureihrgprehgureiqugerigoeoeqerogrbhvguiowqhngfujriwnqgriwepungureiungerquipgrn

Sohree, Ai reppetted da Stree agin.

Hears were wii lft offff.

Snic fased ill da playahs att ones leik:

WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH

WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAHWAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH WAAH

Den Sanci fased da crazee hadn leik:

Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray

Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray CrayCray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray Cray

Den sanic 1 da chocococollattetet 4 lif agin adn screemed:

Choco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co

co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co

la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

TEEE

Den Sanic entre da hi scroe undra da nam:

A

Den ill da chractres dat dide cam bck 2 lif adn ill wuz happee… oar wuz itt?

/Auterz Not/ Sorreee but da squeal repeet agin.

Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzvv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzvv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxzvv Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz Exuentxz!


	4. Dey Gits Faatt, Butt Loose Moar Waght

Aftr da seconde SMish turnehmenteh, Sanic adn frednz wnet 4 eh itlinajkm restoranrt 4 spageeti. Sanic orderered da clazic spageeti adn MallEO ordereded itlain stlain stlyee spageeti adn SmUs orderered da spegeeti alrefro. Dey denn porde da chocococococooclattte seerupp onz da spageeti adn den 8 ittt. Dey den wuz obees. Sow, Sanic runn seom moar adn Malleo didddd da pliumingio adn sMus shottt wepons aet targits adn dey slimimijmed upp.

Meenwile, Mastah haDn lokedoedkd 2 Crazee Hadn wit evli Is adn sed: ' senz wii r evli wii mst nao destryo da smish mention dis wkee.'

_**T**_**wo-oe-2o3ormef Beeee C**ontinuet?!1/1/1/1/?

**/Auter's Not/ Dis stree iss sow in10s**

**eXINETz**


End file.
